


夜鹭颂③

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: 预警：这章是车，有口交，边做边初拥。写的很雷接受不了不要点进来。





	夜鹭颂③

两个身影在月光下紧紧地纠缠着。与其说这是肉体上的欢愉，它更像是一场献祭：放纵人类的本能，与恶魔达成交易，以换取永恒的生命。

哈利仰面躺在自己的大床上，被子早已经被踢到地上， 衣物就在旁边皱成一堆，眼镜也被摘下放在上面。他全裸的身体暴露在微凉的空气里。哈利用胳膊攀着德拉科的肩膀，而德拉科则把头埋进了他的颈窝，就像是个捕食者在进食前对待猎物的那样，伸出舌尖反复舔舐着哈利侧颈处细嫩的皮肉。

哈利感受到一种本能性的危机感，德拉科的舌头弄得他脖颈湿漉漉的，他能感受到隐藏在唇下的尖利獠牙正轻轻地蹭过他的皮肤，这使他战栗。然后哈利就对上了德拉科含笑的眼神。

 

“怕了？”

 

哈利回敬了一个白眼，然后把头别过去。从这个角度刚好能看到窗外的月亮，窗户的棱角闪闪发亮，月光将窗棂的形状印在地板上，形成一道道规规矩矩的几何阴影。紧接着他的视线就被手掌遮挡住，与此同时一阵剧烈的疼痛从侧颈处传来，他痛呼一声，德拉科真的咬下去了。

这个时候他才真正的感受到慌乱，之前德拉科的举止都太过正常，以至于哈利并没有完全地把一个冷血、危险的吸血鬼的形象安在他的身上。但是现在不同，他的尖牙深深埋进了哈利的皮肉，哈利能清晰地感受到血液的不断流失，而且德拉科的手还捏着他的下巴，这让他完全动弹不得。

哈利光裸的小腿夹紧了德拉科的腰肢，并伴随着德拉科的吸吮不断颤抖。此时他就仿佛是被蟒蛇层层缠绕的猎物，正在缓慢地被吞食入腹。

 

当哈利觉得自己马上就要失血过多而晕厥的时候，德拉科终于从他的颈窝抬起了头，舔了舔还残留着血迹的嘴唇，鲜红的血液与德拉科苍白的皮肤对比鲜明。

哦老天他仿佛是在炫耀什么。哈利盯着德拉科挑起的眉毛腹诽着。

实际上他的确是在炫耀，经过了这么多年后他终于得到了他的波特男孩，他正在为这个而沾沾自喜。

 

紧接着德拉科又重新俯下身，舌尖开始顺着锁骨向下游移，他的唇触碰着哈利的肌肤，印下一串细密的亲吻。同时他也会用獠牙的尖端在留有吻痕的地方微微发力，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肤，产生细小的创口，然后德拉科会舔去渗出的血珠。

吸血鬼的唾液或许带有一些特殊的功效，哈利突然明白了为什么那场晚宴上，那个女人的表情会如此奢足。因为他发现失血带来的不仅仅是窒息的眩晕感，某种羞于启齿的冲动也开始萌芽觉醒。

他硬了。

 

哈利作为一个正常的成年人，也曾经在夜深人静时抚慰自己，但是那时的感觉绝不像现在一样突如其来，无法自控。他的腿现在正卡在德拉科的身体两侧，没法闭合，而颤颤巍巍立起来的阴茎也被德拉科握在手里，缓慢地撸动着。

德拉科将哈利的腿掰得更开，在大腿内侧细软敏感的皮肉处无数个轻吻，然后便转移到了哈利已经半勃的阴茎下方。舌头沿着囊袋慢慢地舔上柱身，逐渐包裹龟头。巨大的羞耻感向波特席卷而来，他向下伸出手试图去遮挡，但是德拉科看向他的眼神阻止了他。哈利清楚的记得德拉科的眼睛是灰蓝色，就像是伦敦傍晚氤氲的雾气，而现在它们变成了如血一般的红色，在昏暗的房间中也清晰可见。

 

战栗的快感跟失血的脱力让哈利目眩神迷，无处安放的手指颤抖着抚过德拉科的发丝，他的胸脯上下起伏着，腹部在舌尖的挑逗下逐渐紧绷。

他才刚刚成年不久，从来没跟别人往床上滚过，所以在面对德拉科一上来就为自己口交这件事，哈利的精神跟肉体都都受到了不小的冲击。他能感受到德拉科的手指正捏着自己阴茎的根部，缓慢地揉下面的两颗小球。同时嘴上动作也没有停，就像是在吃棒棒糖一样，德拉科收紧两腮，用舌尖舔去铃口分泌的前液，模仿着性交的频率上下动作。还是处男的哈利可没经受过这个，很快就缴了械，在濒临绝顶的时候哈利还努力的想让德拉科抬起头，他真的不想射在德拉科嘴里，但汹涌而来的快感无法阻挡，最后还是泄了出来。

精液连带着已经干涸在德拉科嘴角的血迹一起，被德拉科用手指扻去然后抹在了哈利的后穴上，德拉科的指尖正按在那个让人羞耻的地方，并且开始有探进去的趋势。

 

“放松点，你太紧张了。”

 

说完这句话德拉科就把他翻过去，用手托住哈利的小腹，按压他的腰部，使哈利的屁股能够高高翘起，他将一根手指探进去，引来哈利的一阵惊呼，不得不说里面真的又热又紧，肠肉热情地包裹了德拉科的手指，就算借助精液的润滑也有些开拓困难。

哈利的腰塌下去，这个姿势让他看不见德拉科的脸，异物进入肠道的感觉很奇怪，他红着脸抱紧身下的枕头。德拉科的手指在里面开拓着，片刻之后他触到了某个凸起的地方，哈利也因为这碰触而剧烈抽搐。他知道自己找对了地方，绞紧的甬道内壁分泌出肠液，这让扩张变得更加顺畅，然后他加入了第二根手指，直到哈利的甬道开始变得软濡，德拉科才抽出手指将自己早已勃起的东西抵在穴口。

 

当阴茎终于进入到高热的甬道中时，德拉科长舒了口气，周围的软肉几乎是瞬间就将他的性器挤压包围，伴随着每一次的抽插吸吮挽留。最开始德拉科动作的频率很慢，他将阴茎慢慢抽出只留下龟头在里面，然后再缓慢地一顶到低，找到了敏感点以后他的每一次操入都会准确地撞在那里，并且随着哈利逐渐急促的喘息加快了频率。

钝痛逐渐被快感所替代，德拉科双手掐着哈利的细腰，用力地往里顶。哈利撅着屁股，被他操的眼泪都出来了，他抽着气，隐忍的低吟被德拉科粗暴的顶入撞的破碎。从未有过的快感顺着与德拉科交合的部位，犹如电流一般贯穿全身。

德拉科却俯下身，板过他的下巴，猝不及防地吻上了哈利的嘴唇，然后用舌头撬开牙关，有什么正在通过他们吻在一起的唇渡过来。

德拉科在给他喂血。

 

“吞下去。”

明明德拉科并没有开口，但是这句话却清晰地回荡在哈利的脑海中，带起几乎是反射性的吞咽动作，他下意识的服从了。

血锈味入侵喉管的感觉着实让人感到不适，在确认了哈利喝下血液以后德拉科安抚性地吻了吻他的肩胛。

沉寂了片刻以后，哈利感觉到仿佛他的每一个毛孔都被点燃，德拉科的血液改变并同化着哈利的每一个细胞，这让哈利感受到如针扎般的痛苦，他的瞳孔猝然缩小，剧烈地挣扎起来。但是身后的动作并没有因此而停止，德拉科从后面握住哈利的手腕，把他牢牢固定在自己身下。

 

吸血鬼的基因正在改造着他的人类躯体，试图将他转化为完美的魔法生物。哈利承受着窒息般的苦楚，然而自己却被德拉科锁在怀里动弹不得，只能被动的承受着身后的不断撞击，这让他的眼前一阵阵地发黑。

肉体的碰撞发出淫靡的响声，精液伴随着抽插的动作在穴口形成一圈白沫。每一次用力的顶入都会引来哈利轻微的痉挛，他高高扬起脖颈，徒劳地伸出手想抓住点什么，最后无助地攥紧了床单，就像是一只濒死的天鹅。

哈利大声呻吟着，吸血鬼的血液带来的转变与潮水般涌来的快感拉扯着他坠入深渊，他快射了，仅仅是被人插后穴就会射精这个事实就有够他面红耳赤，但是他现在没功夫考虑这个。

阴茎疯狂地摩擦肠道，后穴剧烈地收缩着。伴随着破碎的叫床声，在几个深入的顶撞以后德拉科终于射进了哈利紧致的肠道内，这同时让哈利痉挛着达到了顶峰，精液喷出来溅射在床单跟他的小腹上，将两个人的股间弄的黏糊一片。

哈利经历了高潮以后身体就瘫软下来，保持着刚刚做爱时的姿势，腿就那么软软地大开着无力合上。德拉科把自己从哈利温热的后穴中抽出，将他翻转过来，有白浊伴随着这个动作从穴口缓缓流下，黏黏腻腻地滴在床单上。

然后德拉科直起身，也不知是不是因为吸血鬼的体能充沛，他看起来根本不像是刚刚做完床上运动。德拉科看着哈利涣散的眸子，用食指堵住那个刚刚被他被蹂躏到红肿的后穴，轻轻一挑，便将哈利漏出来的精液粘在手指上，而冰冷的触碰也带起哈利身体的再一阵颤抖。

紧接着他把精液蹭到了哈利因为情欲而泛起潮红的脸上，吻痕咬痕遍布全身，白浊在哈利的小腹上干涸凝结，大腿内侧、细瘦的腰间都留下了欢爱的痕迹，这让他显得既纯洁又淫乱。

德拉科看着哈利伸展的躯体，沉默着，并将自己的吻重新覆盖在哈利的身体上。

他在等待着，直到这个房间多出了一种特殊的、亲切的、属于同类的气息。

德拉科知道，他成功了。

 

那些青紫的欢爱痕迹在以肉眼可见的速度从哈利的身体上消隐，吸血鬼天生的强大自愈能力修复着哈利的肉体。初拥的流程是德拉科从书上学来的，他现在目不转睛地盯着这位由他亲自转化的新生吸血鬼，惊叹于这一神奇的美景。然后他便被猝不及防地扑倒了。

在剧烈的疼痛过后，一股陌生而强大的力量便充斥了哈利身体的每一个角落，接踵而来便是难耐的饥渴，这不同于往常的饥饿。另一个世界的大门已经他缓缓打开，这意味着他的命运也将就此改变。

他现在已经是一个新生的吸血鬼了，而目前能满足他需求的只有眼前的这个人，所以他在恢复了全部的力量以后从床上跃起，拽着德拉科的手臂将他扑倒，然后骑在他的腰上，遵循着吸血鬼的本能将刚刚生长出来的尖牙埋进德拉科的颈子。

哈利并没有什么技巧，而德拉科纵容了这一点，他像安抚小动物一般轻轻抚摸着哈利的头，等到他觉得差不多了的时候，拧住哈利的腰，示意他进食可以到此为止。

哈利不情愿地抬起头，德拉科的手抚上哈利的面颊，也许把美丽这个词安在现在的哈利身上并不是十分合适，但是他真的太美了，祖母绿的眸子转化成吸血鬼特有的红，在黑暗中熠熠生辉，粘在嘴角的血液与其相称，然后被小巧的舌头卷入口中。

就像是神祇的造物。

 

“你偷袭我。”

“谁让你刚刚咬我。”

哈利瞪视着德拉科，而德拉科被哈利压在身下，某种粘稠的液体正顺着哈利的后穴缓缓流出洇湿他的衬衫，德拉科勾起嘴角，手掌覆上哈利手感极佳的臀肉，极具暗示地拍了两下。

“again？”

——————————————

 

To be continued.


End file.
